Cinco fotografías y una canción
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: 150 palabras bastan para describir una foto, para cantar una canción. Cinco son los retazos de vida que cuentan una historia y una sóla rima lo que necesito para demostrarte mi amor. HoroxRen. Dedicado a quienes leen "Nieve" y "Tan simple como eso"
1. ¿Qué por que te amo?

**_¿Qué por qué te amo?_**

La primera impresión, según he escuchado, es la más importante ya que a partir de ella creas una imagen.

El día que te conocí, comíamos en la casa de un amigo en común; no me di cuenta al instante que estabas allí, pues permanecías callado tomando algo de leche, sin embargo cuando voltee no pude de ti apartar la mirada.

Con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, con mirada intimidante y cara de pocos amigos, con tus cabellos brillando gracias a la poca luz de ocaso que por la ventana se había filtrado, esa fue la primera imagen tuya de la que tuve registro. Desde aquel día, no mucho en ti ha cambiado, a decir verdad sigues siendo serio e inclusive un poco amargado.

Dicen que la primera impresión es posible cambiarla. Sin embargo, para que trastornar aquello de lo que me he enamorado.


	2. Por el sol de tu sonrisas

**_Por el sol de tus sonrisas,_**

Esta tal vez sea una de las cosas más comunes del mundo, nada demasiado relevante como para ponerme pensar en cada línea que dibujaba aquella escena, durante horas, tendido en cualquier rincón de la casa. Esta tal vez sea una de esas cosas que se borran pronto de la memoria dada la simplicidad del asunto.

Sí, la remembranza de la primera vez que te vi sonreír debió haber quedado almacenada en algún lugar entre el olvido y la indeferencia, mas, inevitablemente, se apodera de mi cada que quiere.

Si te miro encima aquella vieja camisa, si tu mirada fija se pierde en el firmamento o si el aroma que embriaga es ese de lavanda; aunque no quiera, aunque me niegue, lo recuerdo.

Y sé que incluso tú lo has olvidado, me lo dice tu ceño confundido cada que te digo que tu sonrisa es la misma, que no ha cambiado.


	3. De tus labios el sabor

**_de tus labios el sabor._**

**  
**Es curioso, pero de aquel día recuerdo cada detalle como si de una fotografía se tratara; si lo preguntas puedo decirte exactamente cuantas fueron las gotas de lluvia que, acumuladas en alguna parte del tejado de madera, cayeron minutos después de pasado el mal clima, puedo también tener presente, sin mayor esfuerzo, el roce que provocaban tus movimientos entre la tela de tu ropa y el contorno de tu cuello, el sonar de la duela mientras te acercabas peligrosamente a mi rostro; incluso recuerdo haber visto un ave pasar al momento en que el espacio entre tu boca y la mía se acortaba por vez primera. Pero no puedo, por más que lo intento, recordar a que saben tus labios, a que saben tus besos.

Es curioso, pero desde aquel día, ya que me es imposible recordar cosas tan significativas, cada que me canso de pensar, te vuelvo a besar.


	4. Por sutiles indirectas llenas de pasión

**_Por sutiles indirectas plagadas de pasión._**

Dicen que de nuestros errores aprendemos, pues bien, yo he cometido miles y sigo sin saber de que forma hacer que te dejes sacar la ropa.

Ese día fui hasta ti contando dar los mismos treinta pasos antes de acorralarte contra la pared. No puedo siquiera enumerar las veces que pasado por la misma situación y en cambio, sé perfectamente que siempre son tres los botones de tu camisa los que me dejas desabrochar antes de querer golpearme.

Recuerdo que todo marchó como siempre. Perdiéndome en la suculencia de tu cuello palpaba tu pecho en busca del primer botón, mordisqueando tu oreja me dirigía al segundo, probando tus labios terminaba con el tercero. Sin embargo, aquel día las cosas resultaron, después de todo, diferentes; besar tu frente mientras reposaba mi mano libre en tu mejilla me dio acceso al cuarto.

Luego, sobando mi cabeza me pregunté cómo llegar al quinto.


	5. Por eso es que te digo

_**Por eso es que te digo**_

De todo lo que he vivido junto a ti, lo que más presente tengo es, quizá, tu figura risueña bajo las sábanas, tus ojos vivos pidiendo al sol que se oculte de nuevo, que te deje dormir "cinco minutos más", tu pecho descubierto rozando con mi costado, tus manos inquietas jugando con mi piel tostada.

Todavía en mis oídos resuenan aquellas dos palabras, esas cinco letras y luego tu silencio esperando respuesta. ¿Mi mirada te basta? Pues no puedo decirlas sin sentir que miento…porque siento más que eso.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuanto tiempo permanecimos aquel día en la cama, sin querer salir, sintiendo el cuerpo adormecido, jugueteando bajo los lienzos, palpando y probando con manos y labios las pocas partes del cuerpo que quedaban sin descubrir; pero sin duda, no fue demasiado.

Supongo que ese día aprendí que la eternidad es un momento.


	6. Que te amo con fervor

_**Que te amo con fervor.**_

Es cierto, me perdí en la armonía de tu silueta desde la primera vez que te vi. Y cuando me acerqué a ti descubrí que no sólo eras una inigualable sinfonía de fuertes notas que hacían temblar incluso a las montañas, eras también melodía grave de una pieza nostálgica tocada con los instrumentos de un triste pasado.

Igual es verdad que sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro, ya éramos dos los que pintábamos notas en la partitura de mi vida. Mis sonidos fugaces acompañados de tus firmes ecos crearon una pieza maestra debutada por la orquesta de nuestros corazones latiendo frenéticos a un sólo ritmo.

Si ya lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué insistes, a cada instante, en que te repita que te amo? ¿No te basta saber que te he compuesto un vals con el son de las estrellas que brillaban aquella noche?

* * *

Bueno, dejo esto como disculpa por no haber actualizado otras dos de mis historias. Prometo que en cuanto deje de trabajar (o me despidan XD) escribire como poseída.

Eso sería todo, que disfruten la lectura y espero nos leamos pronto.

PD: Hazme un favor y despliega la lista de capítulos. Traté de hacer una breve rima con los títulos.


End file.
